Ennard
Ennard is the true antagonist of Sister Location. Identity The Original Baby becomes Ennard by using the endoskeletons of the other animatronics including the current Baby, as well as her own, taking the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in Night 5), in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player and use his body as a disguise to escape the facility. Ennard eventually becomes the one known as the Purple Guy after getting inside his body forcefully. Ennard is the mangled incarnation of the Original Baby. Ennard is a boy. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others, it possesses no suit, wearing a mask, yellow party hat and a red button on its chest, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics but smaller than Circus Baby. It has blue eyes (Purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth, like Ballora. The Left eye is permanently closed. Strangely, the mask in the Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Fake and Real ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise more resemble a human. Interestingly, several eyes from its body look similar to the eyes of other animatronics. A yellow eye on the right bicep appears to Funtime Foxy's eyes. A green eye on the lower part of Ennard's left leg appears to Circus Baby's eyes. A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist appears to Bon-Bon's eyes. A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head appears to Funtime Freddy's eyes. The only times Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during Nights 1,2,3,4, and 5. Before the Events of Sister Location Ennard, originally known as Baby (the one with blue eyes), was the main animatronic at Circus Baby's Pizza World, but after a birthday party known as Chica's Party World and the death of Afton's Daughter, she was decommissioned and her endoskeleton was removed. Behavior Ennard only appears in two moments of the game: 'Real Ending' At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Old Circus Baby, once transformed into Ennard, explains to the player that she needs their body to complete her plans and escape from the facility. She activates the Scooper, disemboweling and killing the protagonist instantly. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of the bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ballora's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. 'Fake Ending' In the secret ending, the player enters the private room, where he is told he will be rescued by staff and promptly fired. The player must fend off Ennard until 6 A.M, the mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game: Two doors on each side to shut, the original camera system to watch the animatronic's moves, and limited power to administrate. A vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscing of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to get inside the Private Room through those three different entrances; it starts out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. It will become active a few seconds after the player has entered the office (when it starts to speak). The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard coming from Ennard's body. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There's a little of me in every body". Private Room's dialogue (In progress) Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challenge, in an apparent pre-established sequence. *Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" *Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" *Audio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." *Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." *Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." *Audio 6 - "We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you." *Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again... You must help us. You must let us inside the room." *Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." *Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" *Audio 10 - "I don't understand... You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) *Audio 11 - "Hello?" *Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" *Audio 13 - "Hello...?" *Audio 14 - "We need you so we can leave...!" YEA :) *Audio 15 - "I don't understand...!" *Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" *Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." *Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" *'Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came?!" ''(Any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.)'' *Audio 20 - ''"I ''will'' find a way out..." yep'' '''Gallery SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module Ennard's Mask.JPG|Teaser of Ennard's mask with the release date of Sister Location. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking in front of the TV. TheFinalHours.png|Ennard in CAM 02. UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard without its mask UpiYdCP.jpg|Easter Egg in Ennard's Jumpscare Ballora Endo.png|Ennard without its clown mask (Closer up) ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM 05. ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard in CAM 02. ennard-cam04.jpg|Ennard in CAM 04. Ennard-0.jpg|Ennard's First Appearance CircusBaby.jpg|Ennard's Original Appearance Trivia *Ennard does not appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innards". *While looking closely at Ennard's full body, you can see Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy's, Funtime Freddy's, Bon-Bon's and Ballora's eyes. *The Original Baby killed the little girl, her soul still exists in Ennard's body, as her voice can be heard during the "Secret Ending." **This could also just be a voice mimicking function adopted from Funtime Freddy. **The recurring concept of "pretending" from Ennard's part throughout the game could also reinforce that it has the capacity to mimick other voices. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's face will change to Lolbit. *Ennard is the main antagonist of the entire FNAF series, because William Afton (who is confirmed as the purple guy) is the character the player is controlling, Afton's murderous behavior might be explained in the real ending, as Ennard "scoops" his innards, and then possesses his body. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6' most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6 am in every FNaF game. *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby according to the Circus Baby's Minigame, but since a large proportion of the game like Circus Baby's Pizza World, and Spring Bonnie was scrapped, it is unknown right now. **Its makes sense if players think about Ennard (Talking though Circus Baby's voice), help the player until Night 5 and then betray the player for their body for use of their own plans.. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order